DP stands for Disney Princess
by Cyroclastic
Summary: Animals have always had keener senses than humans, especially when it comes to the supernatural. Although, some species seem to like Danny more than others.
1. Forest Spirits

"**This is ghost speak."**

"This is regular speak."

_This is thoughts._

**Chapter 1**

Being a teenager is exhausting, but being a ghostly hero is even more so. Thus it was unsurprising to find an unconscious Danny Phantom slumped, legs outstretched, in the branches of a tree, in the dying light of the evening. What was surprising though was the sheer number of animals cuddled against him.

A cat was lying on its lap, its tail swishing gently and purring contently as it snoozed with him. A raven was perched on the tip of his boot, its head tucked under its wing as it rested. A trio of little songbirds nested cosily in his fluffy hair. A pigeon had tucked itself in the nook of his arm. An owl was perched on his right shoulder, careful not to sink its claws too deep into his suit as it leaned against his head, gazing watchfully over the distance.

Danny, however, was too far gone in dreams of flying through fields of stars to notice any of this at the moment. Unbeknownst to him, the animals could easily pick up on the widespread aura of safety and calm around him and flocked to him for comfort. They had taken advantage of the rare moment of stillness to get close to the ghost boy.

The combined warmth from his animal companions shielded him from the settling evening chill. For now he could rest, trusting that both his ghost sense and his new friends would warn him of any potential threats.

Sam and Tucker had not heard from their selflessly heroic friend in hours. Several missed calls later, they supposed his phone had probably died again since he rarely has the chance to sit around and wait for it to charge. However, the nagging feeling that something had gone horribly wrong clung to the back of their minds, so the set out to search for him.

They combed through various streets and alleyways on their scooters, but still there was no sign of him. Tucker's makeshift tracker was just barely able to point them in the direction of Danny's ecto-signature, but it wasn't good enough to pin point his location. ("Yet", Tucker added.) Though relieved that he was not lying, bleeding out somewhere obscure like their nightmares, they were still worried for their friend.

Finally they reached the outskirts of the town, near and headed towards the forest. Tucker held up his PDA and tried to use his ghost tracker modification to pin point the ghost boy's location. A quiet, sparse beeping indicated that the ghost boy was nearby. Sam started to call his name into the darkened woods, squinting at the crowns of the trees to see if she could spot his glowing aura at up in the branches.

The duo followed the tracker into the trees, traipsing through the bramble with Tucker frequently tripping over thick roots and walking face first into branches as he kept his eyes glued to his PDA's monitor. Sam followed closely behind with significantly more grace.

Out of the blue, the shoddy makeshift attachment on the PDA started screeching, a secondary ecto-signature appearing on the screen and approaching them at a rapid pace. Sam instinctively activated her Fenton wrist ray while Tucker's fingers gripped tightly around his trusty Fenton lipstick laser.

Thundering footsteps, crunching of twigs and rustling of leaves signalled the oncoming ghost, the sounds getting louder at an exponential rate. Whatever it was, it sounded huge.

Two neon blue eyes soon could be spotted between the bushes, vaporous aura seeping out and trailing behind it. A large cat like creature cleared the bushes in a magnificent yet terrifying leap, letting out an ear-splitting cry as is hurtled towards the duo.

Danny was snoring gently despite the cacophony in the distance. Living in a household with two brilliant but boisterous scientists can dull one's attentiveness to loud noises in general. The aura of the beast had set off Danny's ghost sense, but his core vaguely registered it as a familiar entity and simply ignored it.

His animal companions, on the other hand, were far more concerned when they heard the noises. The curious crow on his foot shook its feathers as it awoke and took off the find the source of the commotion. The cat raised its head and flicked its ear in the direction of the sound. The song birds chittered nervously.

But what woke Danny up was the owl repeatedly slapping his face with its wing; it somehow knew to wake him up. Danny spluttered and jolted upright, pushing the frantically flapping wing away from his face. He looked at the owl, which simply hooted at him and took off in the direction of the noise. Danny turned intangible and followed, wincing apologetically at the small cries of shock and displeasure at his sudden departure.

The ghost boy arrived to find his friends being chased by a large cat ghost while trying to shoot at it with their ectoplasmic weaponry. There were crows swooping in and attacking both parties amidst the confusion. His aura flared at the sight of his friends in danger, a bright flash of light washing over everyone. The ghost cat turned to look at him, tilting its head slightly and nose twitching as it examined the newcomer. The crows had perched in the trees, watching the scene unfold intensely. Sam and Tucker turned to face the ghost; weapons trained on it and ready to shoot.

"**Familiar… scent…" **The ghost suddenly growled out.

"**You can talk?" **Danny said, astonished.** "Never mind that, who are you and why were you attacking my friends?" **Danny asked sternly, his hands glowing in warning.

"**Friends?" **The ghost questions, plopping down on the forest floor, the aggression in its expression dissipating and being replaced by contemplation as it regarded Danny. "**But they hold hurting tools. They attack. They dangerous."**

"**No, they thought you want to hurt them. That's why they are holding the uh… hurting tools." **Danny answered, extinguishing the ectoblasts charging in his fists. His mind was nagging him that he knew the ghost somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"**They in my land. This land home before. This land home now." **It frowned. "**I no like outsiders. Outsiders dangerous." **It turned to snarl at Sam and Tucker, who raised their weapons again nervously. The crows cawed at the ghost, picking up on the tension.

"**No they aren't dangerous." **Danny swooped to place himself between the** "They won't attack as long as you don't. Right, guys?" **Danny prompted, turning to smile at his friends. Tucker raised an eyebrow amusedly while Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude we can't understand ghost speak, remember?"

"Oh, right. My bad. I was just trying to explain that we are the good guys here." Danny said sheepishly. "**Anyways, we're not here to hurt you."**

The ghost wrinkled its nose and ambled towards Danny who warily floated back a few inches but ultimately held his ground. It put sniffed at Danny's hair and chest right over his core, its eyes widening in recognition.

"**Safe glow?" **It said excitedly, running in a circle around Danny and rubbing its head against his chest with a loud purr.

"**Er… what?"**

"**I remembering you, Safe glow. You make feel safe and relaxed. Do Safe glow not remember me?" **It looked up at Danny with large glowing eyes.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows carefully studied the patterns on the cat creature's coat. "Patches?" He said experimentally after a long moment.

"**That me!" ** The cat meowed cheerfully nuzzling, Danny's side.

Danny laughed, reaching behind the ghost cat's head to scratch behind its ears. Patches purred contently. "**Patches I'm so glad to see you again." **He breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around a now larger and thus much more huggable Patches. Patches lightly placed a paw on Danny's back.

"So Danny, care to share how you seem know this cat?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Guys this is Patches." He said, pulling away from the sort-of-hug. "She used to hang out with me out here but I haven't seen her in a few weeks since… well..." He trailed off, gently scratching at the top of Patches' head. Sam and Tucker shot him and Patches sympathetic looks. "**Patches, these are my best friends Sam and Tucker."**

Patches sniffed at Sam and Tucker's hair before declaring that she still liked Danny much more, to which Danny chuckled.

"You never told us you had a secret pet cat!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly.

"**I am not pet. Safe glow is companion and has given me name, but he not own me." **Patches proclaimed, sticking his nose up in the air.

"She says she isn't a pet. More like a friend instead." Danny smiled, his aura brightening slightly. Patches' bluish aura brightened in response.

"And are the crows over there your friends too? They all seemed to calm down when you came over." Sam observed, gazing at the treeline.

"Yeah, kind of actually. The animals out here are much more affectionate than the ones in the city for some reason. The crows and a whole bunch of other animals like to hang out with me when I come out here to stargaze sometimes." Danny stuck out his arm towards a tree and a crow flew from the branches to perch on him. Danny ran a gloved finger down the back of its head.

"Woah dude you're like a Disney Princess or something." Tucker chuckled, not-so-discreetly raising his PDA to film.

"I am not a Disney Princess!" Danny cried indignantly, his cheeks sporting a slight glowing green blush. Just then, the trio of song birds from before came to reclaim their spot in Danny's hair chirping as though they were chiding him for ditching them so suddenly.

"Uh huh." Sam smirked.

"Oh man this is going to be really great blackmail material." Tucker snickered.

Danny simply pouted at the camera.

"So when were you planning to tell us about your forest friends?"

"Yeah, Danny. Why haven't you told us about your new buddies?" His friends teased.

"I uh… I forgot? I probably thought I told you guys already… oops…" Danny smiled sheepishly, his free hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course you would… clueless as usual."

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!" Danny threw his arms up in frustration, momentarily forgetting the crow. It squawked angrily flailing and pecking at him. "Hey cut it out!"

His friends, Patches included, burst out laughing (or rather, the cat equivalent of laughing in Patches' case).

"Aw come on Patches not you too. I thought you were on my side." Danny pouted, prompting another fit of giggles from Sam and Tucker. "Traitors." He muttered under his breath.

"Man, I really need to get to work on that Ghost Gabber instalment on my PDA so we don't miss out on anymore heart-to-hearts Danny has with random forest ghosts. Also maybe some sort of battery life extension for Danny's phone since it's usually deader than he is." Danny just shrugged and turned to Patches.

"**Patches I know this place is pretty much your haunt right now. But can I ask you not to chase after humans unless they actually attack you? This place does have some foot traffic and I don't want you hurting any innocent hikers by accident."**

"**Fine. They no harm, then I no hurt them." **Patches conceded easily.

"**Thank you for understanding." **Danny smiled brightly, patting Patches' head. "I think we should head back into town, guys. It's getting late. Thanks for coming to check on me by the way. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Danny. We just wanted to make sure you weren't tangled in a silly net for 5 hours again or something." Tucker jibed.

"Hey! I thought we agreed never to mention that!" Danny shot back.

"What agreement? I didn't agree to anything. Did you agree to anything Tucker?" Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"Why I don't recall, did-"

"You know what, I'm not listening to this again." Danny quickly cut him off. "Let's get going already. Like right now. Bye Patches! I'll visit again soon!" Danny blurted out rapidly, waving farewell to Patches as he flew in the direction of town.

"**Back anytime Safe glow! And watch for the-" **(oof) "-**tree…"**

The trio laughed at the ghost boy's blunder. "Bye Patches, we better go make sure Danny doesn't crash into any more trees or signboards or whatever. Clockwork knows he can't afford to lose any more brain cells." ("Hey I heard that!") "Anyways it was nice meeting you!"

"**Bye!" **Patches meowed cheerfully at the retreating forms of the two and a half humans as they made their way back into Amity Park.

"Uh Danny you do know that you have like, birds in your hair, right?"

"Oh I know."

"… well?"

"… They'll leave when they want to leave."

"…"

"You can't get them off, can you?"

"…"

"*sigh* Let's just go."

**Words: 2154**

**Part: 1.1**

**A/N: **Hello! Cyroclastic here! Here's another contribution to phic phight! #TeamHuman I do try to plan for one chapter fics so I can throw more punches but I keep ending up with plans for multi chapter fics that never get completed oops. (Like this one, which my planning doc has like another 2-3 little chapters of content I wanna add lol)

**Prompt: **Animals have always had keener senses than humans, especially when it comes to the supernatural. Although, some species seem to like Danny more than others.

**From: **Burning-clutch / Kimcat / Kimcat


	2. Patches of Ink

"**This is ghost speak."**

"This is regular speak."

_This is thoughts._

**Chapter 2: Patches of Ink**

Danny was just finishing up a short late-afternoon patrol over the city. He flew a couple rounds before settling on his usual perch atop the tallest building in Amity, out of sight from any prying eyes. He shifted to his human half, setting down his backpack and pulling a lunch box out before quickly shifting back. Being human this high up was unsettling but being Phantom somehow made it comfortable. Danny's mom had baked some muffins earlier that morning and Danny had snagged a few for himself (after checking that they weren't sentient, of course).

Danny sat himself in the shadow of locked storage room on the roof, facing away from the sun, and gazed over the cityscape. He munched away at his muffin, enjoying the brief moment of peaceful solitude. He watched as fluffy clouds drifted across the sky and little cars zoomed along on the streets below. He inhaled the relatively clean air, not as polluted with exhaust and the likes. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze ruffling his hair and -

"SQUAWK!"

Danny started at the sudden cry, dropping his remaining muffin onto the dirty gravel of the rooftop. He looked up in the direction of the sound to see a little face peering down at him. The small head stretched further over the roof of the storage closet, tilting as it examined him curiously. Danny watched as it glided down beside him, eyeing the fallen muffin eagerly.

Danny looked between the crow and the muffin, cautiously picking it up, beady little eyes of the crow following the muffin as he lifted it up and turned it intangible to get rid of the dirt. Danny rarely got the chance to have muffins that from home that weren't contaminated with some sort of ectoplasmic residue, and he really wanted to eat the last muffin, but the adorable pleading look of the little crow was too hard to resist. Danny sighed and tore off a piece of his muffin, tossing it in front of the crow.

The crow hesitantly pecked at the muffin piece, nipping off little chunks. Danny took a bite out of the muffin in his hand, watching as the crow decided to gobble down the rest of it's piece, carefully combing the ground for any remaining crumbs. Before long, all traces of the muffin had completely vanished.

Danny watched as the crow then hopped in front of him and settled down. Staring at him expectantly, though he wasn't sure what it wanted. He decided that if it wasn't going to attack him or anything then he didn't mind it hanging around. Danny pulled out a sketchbook and pencil case from his bag, starting on a study of the crow since it was so intent on sitting there. Partway through detailing the texture of its feathers he noticed the crow had come up in front of him, craning his neck to see what he was doing.

"Here, it's you." Danny said softly, lifting the book up so the crow could see it. It tilted its head before cawing in delight.

"Glad you liked it." Danny smiled. Danny glanced up at the sun as it began to set, signaling that it was time for a final loop around town before having to return home for dinner and weekend homework.

Danny packed up his stuff before putting on his backpack. White rings ran from his waist over his backpack in partial transformation, hiding it away in his human form. Partial transformations were quite easy from ghost form to human form, but not so much the other way around.

"See you around." Danny bid the crow farewell, taking off.

After flying a short distance over the town, Danny heard a familiar cawing. He turned around to see his feathery companion from earlier frantically flapping its wings as it tried to catch up with him. Danny slowed down as it put on another burst of speed and it crashed beak first into his chest. Danny grasped at the flustered bird before it could fall to the ground.

"Ow…" He rubbed gingerly at his chest with his free hand while the crow settled on his other arm. "You alright there buddy?" Danny asked. The crow shook its feathers dazedly and gave a quiet caw in response. Danny hovered over to a nearby rooftop and set the crow down gently.

"Alright then. I gotta go now little guy." Danny made a move to leave. The crow scampered along the edge of the rooftop, chasing after Danny and plopping itself on Danny's head.

"Ow ow hey!" Danny cried out as its sharp talons scrambled to hold on. He managed to push it off his head and onto his shoulder which at least had some semblance of padding from his jumpsuit. "Alright geez you can come with me." Danny relented beginning in the direction of his house. Danny hadn't expected city animals to be so clingy to him. Most of the time they got scared off by his violent fights. He supposed he wouldn't mind this new development for now.

Soon Danny found himself floating above the roof of his house.

"This is it bud. I'm not supposed to bring any animals home 'cause of mom and dad's experiments. Time to say goodbye." He plopped the crow down near the ledge of the spaceship looking contraption that was his roof and headed for his front door.

He phased into his room and shifted back to Fenton, avoiding going through the front door knowing how trigger happy his Dad was.

"Danny you're home! I didn't hear you come in. I just started preparing dinner. Wanna help?" His mom looked up from the cutting board as he came down the stairs.

"Sure thing." Danny replied.

"You can help me cut up the carrots." she said, handing setting down the knife. Danny quietly started on his task.

"It's nice to have you home before this early before curfew for once." Maddie commented, throwing some ingredients in the pan. Danny gave a non-committal hum in response. Maddie had occasionally doled out punishments on days where he was especially late but generally was reluctant to be too harsh for fear that she'd end up pushing Danny away. She had noticed the air of resignation around her son and was worried that there was something bigger affecting him than just teenage angst. Maddie sighed.

"How's school for you lately? I appreciate you making an effort to pull your grades up but don't be afraid to ask if you need extra help. Nothing to be ashamed of alright?" Maddie rambled.

"I know mom…" Danny muttered, chopping the carrots a little faster.

"Is that Dash boy still bullying you in school? Would you need me to call the school? I -"

"It's fine mom. Mr Lancer still sides with him but it's only because the other staff members pressure him into it. I don't want him to lose his job because of it. He's still one of the better subject teachers I've had and at least he does care about my performance in school." Danny said, running a hand through his hair. Lancer also happened to be the only adult who knew of his extracurricular activities and was on his side.

"If you're sure you can manage, sweetie." Maddie relented, not probing further for now.

The pair made quick work of preparing dinner, making little small talk while doing so, Maddie happy to have some sort of mother son bonding with how distant Danny had become lately. Soon there was a steaming meal on the table and the thundering sound of Jack Fenton's footsteps as he hurried up from the lab at the smell of food.

The Fenton family sat in the company of each other as they ate, Jack rambling about his latest invention idea in between bites and Danny and Jazz nodding along trying to figure out how much of a threat it would be to Phantom. Unfortunately for Danny, the chill of his ghost sense wormed out of his core. Danny reluctantly put down his fork and feigned nausea, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Moments later Phantom shot up into the sky, eyes darting around on high alert while he tried to discern who had interrupted his dinner. He fires off an ectoblast on instinct when a large figure comes hurtling towards him but the figure ducks under it and scampers behind him. The new familiarity of the ecto-signature calmed him down slightly as he recovered from his fright, but there was still a lingering feeling of danger in the air.

"Patches! What's going on? What are you doing so far from the forest?" Danny asked, half spinning around to face Patches but not wanting to turn away from whatever threat Patches was running from.

"Well is if it isn't the welp." A voice drawled as a figure dropped his invisibility.

"Skulker!" Danny exclaimed. "What do you want. You already tried to claim my pelt everyday this week you can't you wait until at least next month?"

"I'm not here for you, welp, I am on the hunt for another slightly less rare prey. Leave me be. This doesn't concern you." Skulker growled.

"You're hunting Patches? Why? Don't you already have an island overcrowded with big animals you chase around anyways?" Danny said, agitated. He placed himself between Skulker and Patches, raising his arms defensively.

Skulker grabs a gun from his backpack and fires several massive blast towards Danny, prompting Danny to quickly raise a shield to defend himself and the weakened Patches in front of him. However, just as Skulker expected, Danny form a focused shield in front of him to block the strong blasts rather than a spherical shield. Discreetly, Skulker fired a homing missile backwards which had looped around to hit Patches from behind while Danny was distracted.

The small explosion from behind him alerted Danny to the sneak attack, shortly before Patches was sent flying in to his back. His panic lowered his concentration enough for Skulkers frontal attack to shatter his shield and send the both of them careening off the edge of the roof and crashing onto the hard pavement below.

A net drops from above and lands next to Danny, who looked up to see the crow from earlier aggressively pecking at Skulker's faceplate.

Danny just barely manages to throw an ecto-blast of his own to destroy a second net Skulker had tossed down on them. The commotion attracts the attention of the Fenton Parents who ran out of the house guns blazing. Danny immediately turned Patches and himself intangible, allowing the duo to fall through the pavement as Maddie's shot scorched the pavement where they were momentarily before, Jack's shot somehow managing to miss the mark be a significant distance despite firing nearly point blank.

Danny could hear his parents turning their attention and fire to Skulker above while he fled through the portal to the ghost zone with Patches in tow. He hid in a small cave nearby, hoping that neither Skulker his parents wouldn't chase after them. Patches lay down with her eyes closed and Danny sat down beside her, taking a moment to catch his breath, tenderly prodding at his arm which had a bruise forming from when it hit the curb, maybe a fracture even.

Seeing how they both were stuck in the ghost zone at the moment and needed medical attention, Danny cautiously guided Patches to the Far Frozen to seek help. Danny did his best to protect Patches from the cold with his shields as they traversed the snowy biome to the icy village.

"Great one, are you alright?" Came a loud booming voice.

"I'm fine, Frostbite," Danny replied. "I got a bit roughed up by Skulker but I'll heal in no time. My friend Patches needs help though."

"Of course, Great one, we will be glad to be of assistance. But I must insist you see our medic as well." Danny pouted in response, but Frostbite merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Danny sighed and trudged off to the medical centre.

A quick check-up later, Danny headed home, leaving Patches to recuperate in the Far Frozen. Upon reaching home, he flew straight up from the portal to his room and let himself drift onto his bed, shifting back to Fenton. He stared blankly at the ceiling, exhausted from the day's events, thankful that he couldn't sense Skulker in the near vicinity.

"Scritch-scritch"

Danny sat up abruptly, turning to his window. His eyes glowed slightly with the use of his night vision. The crow from earlier was scratching away at his window with it's talon. Danny squinted the crow's beak, noticing that it was cracked and coated with a glowing green slime.

He rushed over to the window and threw it open, startling the poor bird. He lifted it from the window sill and turned it intangible trying to remove the ectoplasm on it's wounds. Unfortunately it held fast. Danny bit his lip, unsure how to help the crow.

"Mom!" He cried as he carried it down the stairs.

"Danny what's wrong?" She replied, poking her head around the wall while scrubbing at a dish with a sponge. Her eyes went to the black lump in her son's hands. "Is that a bird? Danny you know why you can't have pets."

"I know mom but it's hurt. It needs help." Danny turned the crow around so the injured beak was facing her.

"Oh dear, that doesn't look good." She said worriedly. She tenderly took the bird from his hands and examined the wound. It turned its head towards Danny with a look of betrayal making a weak whining noise that made Danny's heart twinge with pity.

"I'm not sure what to do honey. We can try to clean the ectoplasm and bandage the wound. We'll just have to hope for the best." She said, handing the bird back to Danny, and it relaxed in his hands. Maddie searched through the cabinets while Danny gently ran a hand down it's back. She returned with a clean damp cloth and a first aid kit. Carefully, they worked together to help dress the wound.

"That's the best we can do for now, Danny." Maddie frowned. "I think he'll be alright for now. Thankfully the wound under the ectoplasm wasn't that big but we should keep an eye on it." Danny nodded, petting the bird who seemed to be getting sleepy.

"Where should we put it overnight? I don't want him wandering around the house or to the lab."

"We can leave it in my room and I can keep the window and door closed?" Danny offered.

"I'm worried it'll attack you in the night, though."

"We can get a cardboard box and we can put a towel in it to make a makeshift nest. We'll cut holes in the box so it can breathe." Danny tried, looking at his mom with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." She relented, heading to the storeroom to get a box.

Soon, Danny was finally getting ready for bed with the crow in a box on his desk. The crow made a pitiful noise in the dark box.

"What's wrong buddy?"

The crow continued making whining crow noises. Danny opened the cardboard box slightly to let the light from outside into the box. The then crow settled down and made a grateful sounding crow noise as though to thank Danny.

Danny crawled back under the blankets and fell asleep, not noticing a black lump claiming a spot on the foot of his bed.

**Words: 2607**

**Part: 2.1**

**A/N:** Heeeeey guest reviewer omgosh I didn't even think about Danielle before you mentioned her I'm gonna add her to planning (YEET). Also I like to think "Disney Princess" embodies the spirit rather than the gender like how Kuzco is p much an honorary Disney Princess so they both can be Disney Princesses I guess? Anyways thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Prompt: **Animals have always had keener senses than humans, especially when it comes to the supernatural. Although, some species seem to like Danny more than others.

**From: **Burning-clutch / Kimcat / Kimcat


	3. Birds of a feather

Special thanks to my beta reader for this fic LK2!

"**This is ghost speak."**

"This is regular speak."

_This is thoughts._

**Chapter 3: Birds of a feather**

The door to Danny's room creaked softly as it was pushed open, but thankfully did not wake up the sleeping Halfa. Sam and Tucker tiptoed their way towards Danny's bed, Tucker with a marker in his hand and Sam with a bottle of whipped cream. The two mischief makers to be had let themselves into the house to meet up with their friend for a day of video games and movie marathons, but knowing how heavily Danny slept (with the exception of ghost attacks) they decided to take a little detour and change their plans a little.

Thus they found themselves sneaking around the snoring ghost boy's room. However, before they could enact their devious plan, Sam noticed something strange. There was an odd lump under the covers next to Danny with a little bandaged beak poking out. Danny has subconsciously curled protectively around the peculiar lump in his sleep.

Sam nudged Tucker's side, pointing at the strange lump. Tucker sent Sam a questioning look, not having recognized what the lump was. Sam mimed bird at Tucker, whose face lit up with recognition. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker.

"Hang on I gotta get some pics." Tucker whispered, inching closer to Danny. Unfortunately for him, he somehow managed to catch his foot on some laundry Danny had left on the floor, tumbling right into Danny.

The covers were dramatically thrown aside as the crow revealed itself, wide awake and alert, and headed straight for the unknown assailant. Danny struggled to get out from the tangled mess of sheets and tumbled off the bed onto the floor.

"AAAAAA get it off! Make it stop!" Tucker cried, pulling his beret down to protect his face while Inky latched onto his backpack with its talons and pulled at his hair with its beak.

"Inky no!" Danny yelled, scrambling to pluck the bird off of Tucker and clutching it to his chest until it decided to stop struggling.

"You have a bird? When did that happen?" Sam asked while Tucker ducked and cowered under Danny's desk in anticipation of another attack.

"Last night after a ghost fight actually. And Inky's isn't my bird I'm just watching over him while it's beak heals then it's free to go." Danny retorted.

"You named it Inky? Seriously?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Uh yeah, I was thinking about it last night. Inky kinda stuck I guess..." Danny scratched the back of his neck. "It doesn't matter Inky's only here temporarily."

"Oh poor, poor Danny."

"It's too late for you Danny. Once you've named it it's practically impossible to let it go."

"It's not like my mom would let me keep it anyways."

"As if she'd ever notice it was here. Your parents spend all their time in the lab."

"Ok tru dat, but Inky is a wild bird. I can't just keep it."

"Okay but can we talk about how you named it Inky of all things"

"Yeah, first Patches and now Inky. What's next? Spooky?" Tucker joked. A sharp caw and the bird equivalent of a glare later prompted Tucker to yank Danny's desk chair towards him, squishing himself under the table with the extra layer of protection. Sam snorted.

"Alright geez I'm not the best at naming things let's just leave it at that." Danny let out a defeated huff, stroking Inky's feathers

"Well I for one am glad that your Disney Princess powers have activated again." Sam teased, earning a pout from Danny. She slowly approached Inky so as not to startle the bird. "Can I pet it him?"

"Uh sure, just be careful." Danny gently laid a hand on Inky's back in case he decided Sam was an enemy too. Inky looked at Sam curiously as she reached her hand out, and leaned into her gentle touch.

"Aww he likes you!" Danny cheered.

The trio then started playing some competitive fighting game, Danny careful to not accidentally smash his controller again. Danny and Sam sat in front of Danny's bed, leaning against the bed frame with Inky comfortable snuggled between them. Tucker sat as far away from Inky as humanly possible, shuddering in fear everytime Inky turned around to stare at him.

Inky soon grew bored of watching the screen without being able to participate and decided that it needed attention.

"Ow! Hey! Inky no! Bad bird!" Danny yelped as Inky started biting at his hands, curiously checking out the remote. Sam gleefully took Danny's distraction to his advantage and brutally pummeled his character off the stage before he had a chance to react. Without Danny's help double teaming Sam, she rapidly mashed at the buttons and knocked Tucker's character out.

"Hey no fair!" Danny complained, only now noticing what Sam had done. "Ow! Inky no don't peck my remote!" He yelped, lifting his remote high above his head with one hand while trying to hold Inky back with the other. "Don't make me put you back in the box! I'm not even supposed to let you out!" Danny threatened.

Inky wilted at Danny's angry tone and gave the saddest crow faces it possibly could. Danny couldn't stay mad at the bird. He sighed.

"I think Inky's hungry. Let's go look for something to feed him. Come on Inky." Inky excitedly hopped on Danny's head as he got up.

"Fine but I'll be taking this with me." Tucker said, holding Danny's pillow up like a shield. Sam snorted at Tucker's antics and followed after Danny.

They found some fruit in the fridge which Inky gladly gobbled up. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. Uh-oh. Wait no actually it's just the annoying box ghost again, Danny mentally groaned. Danny briefly glanced around to see if his parents were home before shifting into Phantom, Inky taking that as a sign that they were going on a flight and zipped onto Danny's shoulder.

"Inky, no stay here." He tried to pry the bird off him, only for Inky to struggle out of his grasp and latch onto his other shoulder.

"Inky let go." Danny said more sternly, reaching the bird once more, only for Inky to waddle down his arm and hop down onto his boot. Danny floated up and lifted up his foot, only for the bird to flip over and hang upside-down from his pant leg, staring at Sam with his wings spread in a proud and goofy expression.

Sam held out her phone and began to film the spectacle. Danny caught sight of her camera and pouted.

"Saaaaaaaam help me!" Danny whined in frustration. Sam only laughed evilly and shook her head. "The box ghost can wait this is comedy gold here. Too bad I can't post this online." She snickered.

After several attempts of trying to get the mischievous bird to let go, Danny finally remembered he had ghost powers and turned intangible, and shrugged the bird off, only to hit his head on the floor as he dove to catch the startled bird. Danny flipped the right way up mid air, holding the bird with his hands wrapped around its wings and body. Inky's little talons kicked weakly as Danny flew over to Sam and dumped it in her hands.

"Your turn gotta go bye." He said rapidly before zipping through the roof.

Danny returned to his room after the quick fight (not really a fight, it was the box ghost after all) to see Inky huddling close to Sam, thoroughly enjoying the petting she was giving it. Inky gave Danny a smug glance as it snuggled closer to Sam

"Gasp! Traitor! I thought you were my friend Inky!" Danny dramatically held his hand to his head and pretended to faint in betrayal and flop slowly to the floor, shifting back into Fenton as soon as he landed on the floor. Inky stood up in alarm and did the funny bird run towards Danny's fallen form, nudging at his arm with its head. Danny continued to play dead, not reacting when Inky decided to hop on his chest. Inky leaned towards his face and-

"SQUAK!" Inky let out a loud cry startling Danny into sitting up quickly and reaching up to cover his ears. "Gah! Ow, I deserved that." Danny grumbled, frowning at the bird which stood too proudly by his side, preening as though it was mocking him. Sam and Tucker laughed at his misfortune.

Over the next few hours Inky proceeded to explore Danny's room while the trio did some updating on their ghost files on Danny's computer and made a (sad) attempt at completing the endless list of homework. It started pecking at random gross flavoured potato chips that had somehow fallen into unreachable spots, trying to make a nest out of his stationary and startling Danny into activating his telekinesis to catch a fallen model rocket before it could smash to pieces. The bird at least had the decently to look somewhat sheepish at the last one.

Tucker connected his laptop to Danny's monitor and started up the first of the horror movies that they were planning to watch that day, and the trio lounged on Danny's bed to watch. Inky settled down on Danny's back and stared curiously at the screen.

The closed curtains blocked out most of the light from Danny's window, helping to set the atmosphere. The creatures in the movies gave off unearthly growls and screeches, making the poor Inky nervous. Then came the jumpscare scene, frightening the bird who cried out in terror and dove under the bed.

"Tucker pause the movie!" Danny shouted in alarm, hopping off the bed to coax Inky from the land of dust bunnies. "Inky come out please. It's dusty and dirty down there I don't want your wound to get an infection." Danny said, his night vision allowing him to see the quivering feathered form huddled between an old shoebox of abysmal exam results and a jacket that hadn't been washed for weeks. Inky however, did not respond to Danny's calls, simply tucking its head under it's wing.

Danny reached intangibly through the mess and carefully nudged the bird out from its hiding place and cradled it in his arms. The bird pressed its head against Danny's chest over where his core would be in his ghost form and quickly calmed down. The trio decided to postpone their movie marathon for now, not wanting to scare the poor bird any more than it already was.

Later that evening as his friends left to head home, Danny decided to bring Inky out for a flight as a sort of apology for what had happened earlier that day.

Danny glided high above the town with his arms spread like wings, a serene smile on his face. Inky did happy little loops around him as he flew. Danny decided to do a short patrol over town to check if anything was up. Danny did a big loop around the town before flying towards the park once he was done. He flew leisurely over the park, watching a few people play fetch with their dogs. Danny landed in a secluded area and pulled out his sketchbook, making a few doodles of the adorable puppers. He would have done studies of Inky but the bird was resolutely stuck to his head.

Soon the sun began to set and Danny put away his sketchbook and headed home as a slow, relaxed pace. Unknown to him, he had gained quite a following. A large flock of crows had been tailing him from a distance, curious about why Inky had been following him. He only noticed them when he made to land on the roof of Fenton works, only to be surrounded by the entire murder.

"Ooookaaaay…" Danny said unsure as to why so many birds were on his roof. He stood still for a moment, watching the crows carefully as the curiously watched him. Inky sat on top of his head in silence. Wanting to get out of the slightly awkward yet ominous situation, Danny turned intangible and phased into his room, happy to get some rest after a long day with thankfully few ghost fights.

**Words: 2021**

**Part: 3.1**

**A/N: **Hello! I just wanna thank everyone who fav, followed or even reviewed this fic for your support! I still got a few chapters in the works I hope you'll enjoy. Also special thanks to LK2 on ffn for offering to beta read the story! I really appreciate the help!

**Prompt: **Animals have always had keener senses than humans, especially when it comes to the supernatural. Although, some species seem to like Danny more than others.

**From: **Burning-clutch / Kimcat / Kimcat


End file.
